Bloodsport'
by Josefangirl
Summary: Simon está furioso con Baz por su seguidilla de bromas y humillaciones en público. Simon quiere venganza y la tendrá ¿o no? Si quieres saber pues tendrás que leer este fanfic ;) y no olvides comentar (incluye una cancionsita )


Hola! Al fin pude subir algo :) Me propuse a mi misma que a penas saliera de vacaciones subiría algo, pero aquí estoy despues de casi 3 semanas con 9 fanfics a medio escribir xD.

Espero que les guste, para entrar en ambiente pueden escuchar **Bloodsport** de **Raleigh Ritchie** (La versión con video es más apasionada)que es la canción en que se basa este fanfic, es parte de la playlist de Baz en Spotify (Carry on, baz) y la canta "Gusano gris" de GoT, además es mi canción favorita y siempre me imagino a Baz con esa voz.

Disfrutenlo 3

* * *

Bloodsport

Simon caminaba a paso firme por el corredor rumbo a su dormitorio. Estaba realmente furioso, hace algunas semanas que Baz llevaba haciéndole una seguidilla de bromas pesadas que lo habían hecho quedar en ridículo en más de una ocasión y las de hoy habían logrado colmarle la poca paciencia que le quedaba: Primero había embrujado su almohada para que esta le impidiera despertarse y siguiera durmiendo de largo, si no hubiera sido por Penélope que fue a buscarlo habría llegado tarde a clases, aunque se perdió el desayuno. Más tarde, en la clase de griego, se percató que ninguna de sus plumas funcionaba por más que las untara en el tintero y cuando se acercó una a la cara para ver cúal era el problema esta le lanzo un gran chorro de tinta pintándole el rostro y la ropa de negro, pudo oír perfectamente como Baz se partía de risa tras él; pero lo que realmente había terminado por hartarlo fue el hecho que, cuando paseaba por el campo de fútbol, Baz le lanzó un fuerte pelotazo a la nuca haciéndole caer en un gran charco de barro justo en el momento en que Agatha pasaba por ahí. Todos en el lugar comenzaron a reírse, hasta pudo ver como su novia intentaba disimular una pequeña sonrisa que se le escaba tapándose la boca con la mano.

Dobló en un pasillo esquivando sin gran cuidado a los demás estudiantes que caminaban en sentido contrario, intentando pensar en un plan para vengarse pero no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente bueno, incluso le había pedido ayuda a Penélope pero siempre se negaba rotundamente a participar de aquellas "tontas peleas eternas y sin sentido" como las llamaba. Tenía que dejarlo en ridículo delante de mucha gente como había hecho con él pero ¿Cómo? Siempre lograba escabullirse. Entonces algo en una pared cercana llamó fuertemente su atención por lo que se detuvo al instante para mirarlo con más detenimiento. Era un gran pergamino que decía:

"¿Crees tener el talento suficiente para "encantar" a los jueces y a un auditorio repleto de gente? Pues se parte de nuestro concurso de talentos, solo debes escribir tu nombre aquí abajo junto con tu talento y ya estarás participando, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad"

Simon sonrió con malicia, era un plan perfecto para desquitarse de su enemigo de una vez por todas, así que agarró la pluma que colgaba del anuncio, no sin antes asegurarse que esta no lo fuera a ensuciar, y escribió con una caligrafía pulcra y estilizada el nombre de Baz junto con su "talento", tantos años compartiendo clases y habitación con él le habían permitido aprender a imitar a la perfección su forma de escribir. Ahora solo quedaba esperar hasta el día del concurso para que Simon obtuviera al fin su tan ansiada venganza.

*Dia del concurso

Los estudiantes hacían ingreso al interior de la gran capilla blanca cuchicheando animadamente sobre lo que verían en el concurso. Agatha, Penélope y Simon ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos no muy lejos del escenario a la espera que partiera el concurso, pero curiosamente Simon se veía demasiado ansioso para la ocasión, nerviosismo que se reflejaba en una gran sonrisa en su rostro, un gesto que Penélope no pensaba dejar pasar por desapercibido.

—Simon, ¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes como un maníaco?—

—¡Oh! Penny, espera y verás…— le contestó, pero la sonrisa de Simon se ensanchó aún más cuando vio a Baz, Neal y Dev tomar asiento unas filas más adelante de donde ellos se encontraban.

Penélope miró a Agatha en busca de alguna respuesta o simplemente apoyo pero esta solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

El concurso dio inicio con la capilla completamente llena, prácticamente toda la escuela estaba ahí. Primero presentaron a los jueces que evaluarían cada presentación y los criterios que utilizarían, posterior a eso se dio paso al primer número: se trató de una elfa que presentó un acto de malabarismo, era la novia de Adelfa y precisamente fue esta la única que le aplaudió con fervor cuando acabó su presentación; luego le siguió un gnomo flautista, un duende bailarín y un pequeño mago escapista que no logró escapar y tuvo que ser asistido, y así hasta llegar a una bella chica mitad sirena que dejó ver el principal talento de su especie: cantar, todos estaban completamente hipnotizado, o al menos los hombres lo estaban, con la voz de la estudiante, definitivamente era la favorita para ganar, aunque algunos habían considerado su actuación como "poco justa", en especial Penélope.

—...Y el último concursante es: Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch que hoy nos… cantará—

Los presentes llevaron la vista hacia el recién nombrado. Simon se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo pues su plan estaba saliendo de maravilla: Baz no había preparado nada para el concurso y ni siquiera tenía su violín a mano como para improvisar siquiera, definitivamente quedaría en vergüenza delante de toda la escuela, estaba completamente acabado.

Pero contrario a todo pronóstico Baz se puso de pie y caminó lentamente entre el público hasta llegar al pequeño escenario improvisado colocándose tras el micrófono, se aclaró la garganta y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que empezara a sonar una lenta melodía de los altavoces.

Nothing is perfect but your imperfections are quaint  
And your love is worth it and for that I will wait  
And though you hate me when you have a turn  
I drive you crazy but you always return

Simon estaba boquiabierto y completamente impresionado, jamás se esperó que Baz realmente cantará delante de todos y ni mucho menos que sonara tan… bien.

—¿Así que este era tu plan? Pues dejame decirte que no está dando resultado y además no lo está haciendo nada de mal— le comentó Penny igualmente sorprendida.

If I fall short, if I break rank  
It's a bloodsport, but I understand  
I am all yours, I am unmanned  
I'm on all fours, willingly damned

Simon no estaba del todo seguro pero sentía que Baz le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, grises sobre azules, como si no hubiera nadie más allí y le estuviera cantando solo a él… o eso sintió hasta que se percató que Agatha está sentada a su lado, definitivamente era a ella a quien le cantaba, siempre estaba intentando quitársela y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para coquetearle un poco, aunque si lo que él suponía era cierto entonces la letra no tenía mucho sentido, al menos no con ella.

Loving you's a bloodsport, yeah, yeah  
Fighting in a love war yeah, yeah  
It's not what I'm in love for, I'm yours,  
but I don't know if you can help it, maybe I'm just being selfish,  
Loving you's a bloodsport, yeah yeah

Solo él podía hacer que la palabra "sangre" se oyera de manera tan... ¿elegante? En un momento como este, entonces Simon recordó cuando eran pequeños y él espiaba a Baz mientras este tomaba clases de violín con tal de descubrir si estaba tramando algo en su contra pero, luego de un tiempo, notó que seguía acudiendo por el simple hecho que le gustaba oírle tocar. Baz se veía tan concentrado, justo como ahora, cuando interpretaba alguna pieza, con sus dedos tan largos con los que sujetaba firmemente el arco y… ¿Qué era eso? No debería estar alabandolo mentalmente por sus dotes artísticos sino que debería odiarlo por estropear nuevamente su plan, por lo que sacudió la cabeza bruscamente intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y quizás pensar en algún otro plan.

Although you love me, sometimes we're mean  
Things can get ugly, but, we're still a team  
We are an army, that breaks from within but  
That's why we're stronger, and that's how we'll win

If I fall short, if I break rank  
It's a bloodsport, but I understand  
I am all yours, I am unmanned  
I'm on all fours, willingly damned

Loving you's a bloodsport, yeah, yeah  
Fighting in a love war yeah, yeah  
It's not what I'm in love for, I'm yours,  
But I don't know if you can help it, maybe I'm just being selfish,  
Loving you's a bloodsport, yeah yeah

Pero le era imposible pensar y no escucharlo ya que lo tenía completamente atontado, igual como había estado durante la presentación de la chica sirena, quizás Baz era medio sireno… pero que estupidez acababa de pensar.

I've got your back, and though it's stacked against us,  
I've got your hand, it's us against consensus, and I will burn,  
The people who hurt you the worst and I will not learn  
Coz I am too young and too dumb to consider the terms  
Of breaking the law and I'll curse the day that they return  
With a smile on my face as their heads hit the floor  
And their done now it's curtains the bloodlust is a clusterfuck it hurts but it's working  
And even if you ask me to stop it's too late because I've already decided their fate  
It's not a distaste it's pure hate and it pulsates and it works its way around my brain  
Anyway what I'm trying to say is I'll protect you till the day I meet my maker  
So don't fight me now coz you might need me later

Baz no se veía como el tipo de persona que escuchara rap y ni mucho menos que lo cantara pero sí que se había lucido como esa estrofa, aunque Simon jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, además estaba tan obsesionado con no prestarle atención que ni siquiera notaba los mensajes ocultos que el otro intentaba transmitirle en la canción.

Loving you's a bloodsport, yeah, yeah  
Fighting in a love war yeah, yeah  
It's not what I'm in love for, I'm yours,  
But I don't know if you can help it, maybe I'm just being selfish,  
Loving you's a bloodsport, yeah yeah

Una vez terminada la canción, Baz extendió su brazo y dejó caer el micrófono al suelo de manera muy dramática, "solo para hacerme enfadar aún más" pensó Simon, mientras bajaba del escenario envuelto por los tímidos aplausos del público que aún estaba algo atónito por lo inesperada de su actuación. Finalmente Baz se sentó nuevamente en su lugar siendo felicitado enseguida por sus dos amigos. Se volteó un poco con tal que Snow pudiera contemplar su intensa sonrisa de autosuficiencia al no haber caído nuevamente en una de sus tontas trampas, esto solo provocó que el disgusto de Simon creciera.

Una vez concluido el espectáculo, los jueces procedieron a dar anuncio del vencedor que sin lugar a dudas fue la chica mitad sirena. Pero a pesar que Baz no lograra ganar el concurso con su canción si había logrado transmitir un poco de lo que sentía por su compañero aunque este ni lo notara, así mismo se había ganado el corazón de más de alguna alumna incluyendo el de algún alumno, aunque este no lo quisiera admitir.

* * *

Pésimo remate pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor, lo siento :/

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar. 3


End file.
